confusafandomcom-20200215-history
CONFUSAVISÃO 2007
O CONFUSAVISÃO 2007 foi o segundo Festival CONFUSAVISÃO de Música, sediado em Mali. O festival aconteceu no dia 15 de Setembro, no Teatro Roco Monsanto, em Sonoron. A canção representante da estreante MBI, "Night Watch", do The Frontbacks, se sagrou a vencedora do festival, com 21 pontos de um máximo de 35. Com isso, MBI ganhou o direito de sediar o evento em 2008. Em segundo lugar ficou, novamente, a Estapafúrdia do Sul e, em terceiro, a também estreante FEIA. Assim como no ano anterior, o 2º e o 3º colocados terminaram empatados, agora com 14 pontos. Em relação à edição anterior, foi modificado o sistema de pontuação. Devido ao número reduzido de países, optou-se por bonificar apenas os 4 primeiros, com 5, 3, 2 e 1 pontos, respectivamente. Arthurslândia, MBI e FEIA fizeram a sua estréia, enquanto Orcrist, Pão de Açúcar e Parnapenen não retornaram ao Festival após 2006. Terra Alternativa e Vida demonstraram interesse em participar, mas acabaram desistindo antes do evento. O Evento A transmissora local dessa edição foi a Rede Loco de Televisão e os anfitriões do evento foram Deckvoint Hilst Trub, Fran Silva Sauro e Pó-de-mico Alel. O número de abertura foi realizado por Pó-de-mico & Bola, vencedores do ano anterior, com sua nova canção, "Número e tempo das músicas", possuindo forte influência árabe e elementos eletrônicos. No intervalo, foi a vez da mega-banda The Beagles, a mais popular de Mali, conhecida pelos seus 400 membros. Na ocasião, ela se apresentou com 50 membros no palco, devido às limitações de espaço. Eles tocaram o primeiro grande sucesso de sua carreira, "Got to get you into my life, my love", numa versão reduzida, de 4 minutos. Em seguida, o apresentador e membro da banda, Deckvoint Hilst Trub, assumiu os vocais em "A Deckvoint Boffeo". Por fim, a banda passou a ser liderada pela dupla Pocotó e Obs, que cantou o mais recente single de ouro da banda à época: Frit. Durante o evento, ocorreu um problema na Rede Loco, que ficou 20 segundos fora do ar, durante a apresentação da música da Arthurslândia. Por conta disso, o país se reapresentou ao fim da 8º canção. Posteriormente, durante a apuração dos votos, o nome das porta-vozes da Arthurslândia e de MBI (Sophie Cartier) não apareceu devido a problemas da TV maliana com a geração de caracteres. O público maliano, que já havia desdenhado do número de abertura, se mostrou sonolento durante a canção marlondina, que viria a ser a vencedora, e vaiou fortemente a canção local, a última a se apresentar, revoltados com a indicação desta para representar o país. A música causou polêmica, pois a coordenação do evento maliano cancelou as seletivas e indicou o filho do organizador para a final internacional. Coincidência ou não, o vocalista maliano, Jules Desenhet V, engasgou no terceiro verso, mas se recompôs rapidamente. Incidentes na platéia foram reportados durante as apresentações de FEIA, Anime e Mali. Nesse último, um grupo presente ameaçou jogar ovos nos representantes locais, mas nada se concretizou. A grande figura do evento foi Cristina Valvulino, uma senhora de 82 anos, natural do Pedra Entalada. Ela apareceu no telão, dançando, durante as apresentações de Arthurslândia e Estapafúrdia do Sul. Durante a apuração dos votos, ela passou mal e foi tirada às pressas do teatro. Mas, em seguida, um médico de plantão confirmou que não se tratava de nenhum problema grave. Outro acontecimento no mínimo curioso foi o fato das operadoras de celulares de Mali anunciarem que era possível votar no próprio país. Não só isso era mentira, como também a ligação não era gratuita, como anunciado: possuía uma taxa de SD$0,70 por ligação (aprox. R$0,65), sendo apenas a duração do telefonema gratuita. Repercursão Apesar de não ter conquistado o público local, a vitória de MBI foi incontestável, abrindo 7 pontos de diferença para o 2º colocado e garantindo a conquista quando ainda faltavam 2 países anunciarem seus votos. Os Frontbacks, que já possuíam o rótulo de maior nome da música CONFUSA, fizeram valer sua força e venceram a competição com folga. O vocalista, contrabaixista e compositor da canção, Joe Materazzi, constatou ao final do evento: "(...)Gostaria de agradecer a todos pela votação extraordinária que tivemos neste que é o mais tradicional festival de música da CONFUSA! Viajamos por quase todos países levando nossa arte a todos públicos e fico muito feliz que fomos tão bem recebidos." No País Menor, o resultado deixou a desejar. A cantora Raika Oariz representou o país pela 2º vez consecutiva e não conseguiu repetir ou melhorar o 3º lugar, ficando apenas com a 7º posição. Uma revista local noticiou a decepção da cantora e atribuiu o mal resultado ao fato de "o estilo musical não agradar a maior parte da população CONFUSA, visto que o gosto musical Menor é bastante peculiar comparado aos demais países confederados." Resultados * *Traduções livres. Desistências A competição foi disputada por apenas 8 países devido às saídas de Orcrist, Pão de Açúcar e Parnapenen, que haviam disputado o festival em 2006. Desses, apenas Orcrist se inscreveu, mas sequer iniciou sua seletiva. Terra Alternativa e Vida, por sua vez, organizaram disputas internas para selecionarem suas músicas. Vida não chegou a concluir o evento, mas a Terra Alternativa escolheu a sua canção, que acabou não sendo enviada para participar em Mali. * *Tradução livre. Planilha de Votos Apenas os 8 países participantes estiveram envolvidos na votação. A ordem da apresentação dos resultados foi a mesma da apresentação das canções: 1- País Menor 2- FEIA 3- Arthurslândia 4- Eskaino 5- Anime 6- Estapafúrdia do Sul 7- MBI 8- Mali '5 Pontos ' Pela primeira vez, abdicou-se do tradicional sistema de 1 a 12 pontos, utilizando-se 1 a 5 pontos. Porta-Vozes * Anime - Renne Roberts * Arthurslândia - ? * Eskaino - Erhun Gaisker * Estapafúrdia do Sul - Tamara Viñas * FEIA - Hellena Connova * Mali - Deckvoint Hilst Trub * MBI - Sophie Cartier * País Menor - Herji Naj